


The Photo Albums

by PrincessAmonRae



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Characters are Jake and Cassandra's Grandkids, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmonRae/pseuds/PrincessAmonRae
Summary: All we had to do was look longingly at the bookshelf and Grandpa would grin, wink at us and crack open one of the many photo albums to a new page. With every new page there were new photos and Grandpa always told us the stories that went along with them.





	The Photo Albums

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Season Three aired so this was before Cassandra had her surgery.

“Don’t ask Grandpa about Grandma.” Mom and Dad always said right before they dropped us off at Grandpa’s for a sleepover. 

But we never had to ask. Not once. All we had to do was look longingly at the bookshelf and Grandpa would grin, wink at us and crack open one of the many photo albums to a new page. 

With every new page there were new photos and Grandpa always told us the stories that went along with them. Stories about Great Uncle Flynn and Great Aunt Eve and Great Uncle Zeke and Grandma and Grandpa when they were young and saving the world. 

“You don’t have to if it makes you sad.” We always said before he opened the albums. Grandpa would laugh and kiss our cheeks. 

“Darlins there’s many kinds of sadness in the world, but this here’s one of the good ones.” Grandpa still sounded like a cowboy which made Great Uncle Zeke laugh when he visited. Grandpa said it wasn’t fair since Great Uncle Zeke still had his accent, but we loved both of their accents equally. 

One sleepover Grandma Cassie stopped appearing in the pictures. And when Grandpa Jake told us about Grandma Cassie’s ‘brain grape’ that had grown to the size of an orange shortly after we were born, we cried so hard that we had to phone Great Uncle Zeke so he could tell us jokes to make us feel better. 

“It’s not fair,” We whispered as we crawled into Grandpa’s lap after we’d giggled enough to satisfy both Grandpa and Great Uncle Zeke. Grandpa Jake chuckled and hugged us tight. 

“Depends on your definition of fair, I suppose. Ya see, I knew your Grandma Cassie for thirty years and I was married to her for twenty three of them. And I was in love with her for at least twenty eight.” Grandpa paused to tuck a blanket around us. “Now I’m not sayin’ it was easy to say goodbye to her cause that was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But I am sayin’ that neither of us had ever really believed we’d get that long.” 

“Would Grandma Cassie have loved us?” We asked and Grandpa grinned. 

“She’d a loved ya more than math,” He answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did some math and I’m going to demonstrate it to defend the timeline of this. I figure that Cassandra is around 26 at the start of season one so when she married Jake that puts her around 33. Which means that she’d be 56 when she passed away in this story. If she and Jake had their child when she was 35, that child would have the two grandchildren (Twins btw) when she was about 55. The Twins are about seven when they find out about their Grandma Cassie.


End file.
